


Come Home to Me

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Honestly, all she wanted to do was get back to Toby. It sounded so disgustingly romantic, but it was true. Thinking about him had given her more motivation to complete the tasks throughout the days. They spent so many hours in the sun, only increasing her wanting to see him, which increased her motivation to get home.Quintis one-shot.





	Come Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had the song "Come Running Home to Me" that Barry sung to Iris in The Flash stuck in my head, so of course I wrote about it.

Happy fiddled with the door lock, pulling it up and down. Within the past couple minutes, the clicking noise had become familiar amongst the van's silence.   


Everyone was exhausted. Especially her. Four days running from merciless gunmen and butting heads with Walt. Worst of all, she hadn't even had Toby to keep her company in the various sucky mattresses they'd endured.   


Now the fatigue was pulling on her eyelids, tempting them to go against her will and close.

Behind the wheel, Cabe seemed on the verge of drifting off, too, rubbing his eyelids and yawning every so often. But, stubborn as he was, still refused her offers to drive.    


Admittedly, though, she was a little glad she didn't have to do anything. Exhaustion was providing to be a difficult opponent to battle.   


Honestly, all she wanted to do was get back to Toby. It sounded so disgustingly romantic, but it was true. Thinking about him had given her more motivation to complete the tasks throughout the days. They spent so many hours in the sun, only increasing her wanting to see him, which increased her motivation to get home.   


Two weeks after getting becoming husband and wife and they had to spend four days apart. Damn case. 

Glancing at her watch, Happy noticed that in thirty minutes, it'd already be day five.    


"You okay, kiddo?" Cabe questioned.    


Happy blinked slowly. “I’m good.”

He jabbed a thumb at the seats behind them without moving his head away from the road. “Everyone else is fast asleep. Even Walt, if you can believe it. Maybe you should get some rest, too.”   


“I’m fine, Cabe.”   


He chuckled. “Yeah. You sure look like it.”   


Happy let out a soft sigh, shifting her eyes to the window. Though she wasn’t a big fan of sleeping in front of other people, she  _ was _ extremely tired. Besides, there was more than an hour left in their drive. She might’ve started to go crazy if she had nothing to do except stare out into the dark horizon. 

Maybe letting the thoughts about Toby pull her into a state of slumber wasn’t such a bad idea.

* * *

Toby tapped the end of his pizza slice against Ralph’s as if they were clinking drink glasses. “To the last night of just the bachelors!” 

Ralph frowned. “Well, you’re not technically a bachelor anymore. And, you haven't been this whole time.”   


The doc furrowed his brows, slowly ingesting a bite of food. “Don’t ruin my pizza toast.”

He shrugged. 

They both started to chew. The younger genius took a longer amount of time to eat his slice. But Toby was finished before Ralph even made it halfway through.

“Do you think we should save the others any?” Ralph asked.

Toby was about to dive in again. “Their loss.”

And not a moment too soon, the garage’s door creaked open. In strided a familiar federal agent, a bag strapped across his shoulder, followed by two groggy geniuses and a semi-awake Paige. 

The males sitting at the center table simultaneously turned at the sound of their entrance. Toby grinned. “Hey!” he cheered, “You guys are back!”   


Pushing himself up from the table, Ralph darted towards them. “Mom!”   


Paige’s proceeding smile lit up the entirety of her face as she pulled him in for a hug. “Ralph!”

Toby trailed his footsteps. But when he noticed a certain someone absent from the group, his brows furrowed both inquisitively and worriedly. “Wait. Where’s Happy?”   


Cabe gave him what appeared to be a grin. “Asleep in the car. Figured you should be the one to wake her up.”   


The corners of Toby’s lips rocketed towards his earlobes. “Great,” he said, practically tripping over his own feet as he started to run out, “Thanks, Cabe!”

* * *

He was quick to jog towards the car, excited to see his wife after four days apart. But when he pulled the black handle back, opening the large door, he was stopped by the sight of her sleeping figure. 

And he smiled. Happy asleep was a moment of particular serenity and vulnerability that he tended to cherish. She hated when he stared at her like this, but he always found it to be romantic. 

With her lids closed, he could see her dark eyelashes curling upwards. Even those were beautiful.

Light breaths fluttered against the skin above her lip. Oh how he’d missed kissing those.

Toby gingerly traced a finger along the outside of her mouth, dancing it along her cheekbones and chin. 

He spent a minute just taking her in. Sleeping in their bed by himself was awful. He’d really missed her.

Smiling, Toby leaned his face in, touching his lips softly to her temple. “Happy?”   


Then she began to stir. As he moved away, she blinked. Looking groggy and confused, her eyes glanced around. But then they focused in on him. “Doc?”   


He grinned. “Hey, lovebug.”

Still slightly bewildered, she started pushing herself up. “Are we-”   


Toby gestured behind him. “Garage. You’re home.” 

She frowned for a moment. “I had a plan,” she said.

“What?”   


“I-I had a plan. I was going to kiss you and surprise you-”

His face melted into an amalgam of awe and adoration. “You were going to surprise me?”   


“Well, duh.” Happy’s forehead scrunched. “I missed you.”   


He grinned so wide he flashed all his teeth at her. “Four days was way too long.”   


They concurrently pressed their lips together, moving their hands onto each other’s faces. And somehow their kiss was soft, but hints of intimacy passed between them. Because four days apart was just too much, and they were both trying to share the tenderness that’d wrapped around them both and pulled them into this moment, with pulses of passion sparking against each other’s skin. His fingers curled around the back of her neck, hers jumping onto his scalp, into his strands of hair.

Lips still pressed against hers, he grinned, because she’d come home to him. 

Sometimes little time passing just felt like an eternity going by when he wasn’t with her.

 


End file.
